ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 5
Ghostbusters International 5 is the fifth issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot "VIVA LA LOUVRE." There's no such thing as a coincidence, and the open ectoplasmic hostility at the Louvre go a long way towards proving that point. Can the Ghostbusters fend off a spectral assault without damaging one of the greatest art depositories in the known world? Um... can we get back to you on that? Ghostbusters International #5 previews world page 2/17/16 Cast Viva La Louvre Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Lieutenant Philip Constantin Egon Spengler Gottskalk Nikulausson Loftur Þorsteinsson Spirits of the Ocean Gulper Ghost Jean l'Ecorcheur Animated Louvre Art Erland Vinter Kaia May Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Edward Quinn Ghost Buffalo Equipment Viva La Louvre P.K.E. Meter/Animated Proton Pack Particle Thrower Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ghost Taser Slime Spritzer Trap Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Boson Caster Trap Megatrap Items Viva La Louvre Twinkie Rauoskinna Poveglian Artifact Environmental Viva La Louvre Psychomagnotheric Slime Red Ectoplasm Locations Viva La Louvre Paris Louvre Museum Paris Catacombs Egon's Apartment Iceland Tuileries Garden Barcelona Eiffel Tower Haunted America Case Files Highway 287 Development On January 26, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed he's currently writing the first half of Issue #5. erikburnham Tweet 1/26/16 On February 5, 2016, Dan Schoening posted the regular cover for Issue #5. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/5/16 On February 17, 2016, May solicits unveiled the regular and subscription covers, logline, and core crew. IDW May 2016 solicitations via Comic Book Resources 2/17/16 On February 20, 2016, Erik Burnham hinted Dan Schoening's creepiest design yet will be in Issue #5. erikburnham Tweet 2/20/16 On March 10, 2016, Erik Burnham mentioned he was halfway through Issue #5. ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook reply 3/10/16 On March 17, 2016, Erik Burnham turned in the script. erikburnham Tweet 3/17/16 On March 30, 2016, Erik Burnham hinted that Issue #5 may reveal some more of Egon's cold case. erikburnham Tweet 3/30/16 On April 22, 2016, in a podcast recorded earlier in the month, Erik Burnham teased there's an expression Egon makes in response to one of the ghosts he's dealing with then remarks "I didn't know you knew that gesture." Panels and Pizza Episode 74, 15:44-16:58 4/22/16 On April 28, 2016, Erik Burnham hinted the 'creepiest thing Dan Schoening designed' is something like "Attack on Titan" then grosser. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter comments section reply 4/28/16 On May 11, 2016, Erik Burnham posted an out of context Egon panel from Issue #5. erikburnham Tweet 5/11/16 On May 19, 2016, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel from Issue #5. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/19/16 On May 24, 2016, a cover, credits and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Preview: Ghostbusters International #5" 5/24/16 Erik Burnham hinted the Code of Hammurabi would appear. erikburnham Tweet 5/24/26 Dan Schoening added a lot of slime, as well. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 5/24/16 Schoening also tweeted part of an image from the issue. Dapperpomade Tweet #2 5/24/16 On November 16, 2016, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered versions of page 5. Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 5 page 5 11/16/16 Trivia *The Diamond order code is MAR160354 *Solicitation **The solicit lists the title of the main story as "Viva La Louvre" *Regular Cover **On the cover are Peter, Ray, and Winston in the Louvre. Behind them, the Mona Lisa is reaching out. **To the right of the Mona Lisa is a Unicorn Tapestry seen towards the end of The Real Ghostbusters "Hard Knight's Day" when the paintings return to their proper places in the Cloisters. **To the left of the Mona Lisa, there appears to be an early Vigo design. **Ray uses the standard P.K.E. Meter on this cover but not in the main story itself. *Subscription Cover **Melanie is among a herd of buffalo ghosts. *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 5, panel 2 of this issue *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions ***Poveglia ***Erland Vinter ***Venice ***Paris ***Arc de Triomphe ***Unknown Soldier Ghosts ***The Poveglian Artifact ***Kaia May **The first image is a reuse of page 7 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #4 **The second image is a reuse of page 9 panel 1 from Ghostbusters International #4 **The third image is a reuse of page 16 panel 2 from Ghostbusters International #4 **The fourth image is a reuse of page 20 panel 1 from Ghostbusters International #4 *Page 1 **The brief history of the Louvre mentions ***Its original role as a fortress starting in the 12th century during reign of Philip II ***Serving as the palace of the royal family since the 14th century during the reign of Charles V until Louis XIV moved to Versailles in 1682 **A mummy stalking the halls ***The mummy is believed to be the spirit of Belphegor **The Louvre has had a long history of reported hauntings. ***The medieval section is said to be haunted with ghosts of fallen warriors, ghosts of former guards roam the museum, and Red Man of the Tuileries are among the alleged ghosts. ***Locals believe some paintings were actually made with ink harvested from human hearts. ***It is believed the presence of the supernatural at the Louvre is because it also been the site of tragic historical events such as the St. Bartholomew’s Day Massacre. **In panel 2, the officer notices his picture is being taken. While it is allowed outside, flash photography is not allowed inside. **The Ghostbusters move through Paris' famous Catacombs. *Page 2 **In panel 1, Ray has one of the P.K.E. Meters presumably left behind by the Real Ghostbusters in the Get Real mini-series that precedes this volume. ***In the previous issue, Ray said he would have to switch to using a pocket sized P.K.E. Meter. Dan Schoening wanted to draw a P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters instead. Erik Burnham didn't get the dialogue in Issue #4 changed in time. TheCrossrip Tweet 6/16/16 Erik Burnham says: "...And Dan decided he didn't want to draw the PKE meter pocket sized. He wanted to draw the RGB meter. I didn't get the dialogue changed in time! Haha!" **The lieutenant from last issue, who appears to be visually based on actor Jean Reno, is with the Ghostbusters. **The lieutenant admits to being a cataphile, the term given to those obsessed with the Paris catacombs **The lieutenant alludes to the French National Police's cataflics who started to patrol the catacombs after it was deemed illegal to descend them in 1955. **The Ghostbusters' flashlights appear to be visually based on a model used in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel" *Page 3 **In panel 1, Winston's light shines on the arranged ossements, famous stacks of bones in the Paris Catacombs started by Louis-Étienne Héricart de Thury, head of the Paris Mine Inspection Service from 1810. **The lieutenant refers to the French President, who called up the police station at the end of last issue. *Page 4 **Egon wears his gray vest ensemble from the first movie. **Egon refers to the Puerto Rico case Melanie Ortiz asked him to join last issue. ***Egon alludes to a potentially dangerous ghost in Puerto Rico. In Ghostbusters International #6, it was revealed to be Esme Torres. **Egon mentions: ***Poveglia from Issue #2 and Issue #3 ***The United Nations Building from Issue #1 ***His college cold case mentioned in Issue #3 **In panel 2, various Icelandic magical staves and references are on the white board: ***In the upper right corner is the "Að unni" stave for "So a girl loves a man" ***To the left of the "Að unni" stave is the Ægishjálmur (or Helm of Awe), an Icelandic magical stave said to induce fear and to protect against abuse of power. ***Below the Helm of Awe stave is the "Draumstafir" stave to "dream of unfulfilled desires" ***Below the "Að unni" stave is the "Brýnslustafir" stave for use on whetstones ***Southwest of the "Draumstafir" stave is the "Angurgapi" stave carved on the ends of barrels to prevent leaking ***Right of the "Angurgapi" stave is the "Herzlustafir" stave, both the obverse and reverse. They are for strengthening, hence the words "Power Courage Outcome" written between them. ***Below the obverse "Herzlustafir" stave is "The Black School" - a legendary school in Iceland near Wittenberg where witchcraft and magic were taught. ***Below the obverse "Herzlustafir" stave is a Victory stave ***Right of the Victory stave is "Staðastaður." In the folktale about Loftur's death, he felt like he would die on a certain Sunday after an encounter with Gottskalk's ghost. His friends advised him to see a priest in Staðastaður. He stayed with him until a Sunday but after the priest went to perform last rites, Loftur went out on a fishing boat and was pulled underwater. ***Right of the Victory stave is the "Dreprún" stave to kill an enemy's cattle. ***Under the "Dreprún" stave is a stave "to win a debate" hence "Argument debate" written near it ***Under the argument stave is "Gottskalk" - a nod to the bishop Egon talks about in the legend. ***Under the debate stave is a stave designed to "return to sender" or as written near it "return negative energy" ***Right of the return stave is a "End strife" stave ***Holar is a location in northern Iceland where Gottskalk Nikulausson served as bishop from 1496 to 1520. ***Right of the reverse "Herzlustafir" stave is "Graskinna" and "Grayskin" - another famous book of magic from Icelandic folklore. It was said to be divided in two parts. The first part is in plain runes and contains harmless information such as palmistry and tricks for use in wrestling. The second part is in secret runes and contained evil spells that only evil men would use. ***Right of the reverse "Herzlustafir" stave is a spell from the Galdrabók spell book. ***Below the spell are three more sets of spells from the Galdrabók. One is 4 lines. The second, under it, is 2 lines. The third, under that, is one line and one character below it. ***In the lower right corner, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg **In panel 2, the Pizzalicious box references the Pizza Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 for seasons 4 and 5. **In panel 2, on the TV screen is a still from Stage 2 of The Real Ghostbusters Data East video game featuring some Large Slime Heads. **The Rauoskinna (or "The Redskin") is an actual book of legend containing powerful black magic spells. **Egon reveals Peter was punched out by a Norwegian flight attendant during grad school. **In panel 4, the Helm of Awe rune also appears on Egon's red book. **In panel 4, the portrait pays homage to Einstein's famous photo ***Einstein is visually based on the dream version that appears at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **In panel 4, on the desk are a pair of Twinkies **In panel 4, below the Twinkies is the collectible Ghostbusters pen that came with ticket sales of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) in Japan. *Page 5 **Egon mentions The Devil ***The Devil made an appearance in Volume 2 Issue #9 of the ongoing series **In panel 2, Gottskalk Nikulausson was an actual Bishop of Hólar who lived from 1469-1520 and served from 1496 to December 8, 1520. He also did have the Nikulausson the Cruel nickname. **In panel 4, Loftur Þornsteinsson and the story of his search for the book and being dragged underwater from his fishing boat was the subject of actual legend. Some claim it was suicide instead. He was never heard of after 1722 according to record. ***The issue misspells Loftur's last name is a "B" instead of a "Þ" as well as other minor lettering issues with Icelandic terms and names. **In panel 4, Egon mentions Iceland **In panel 4, the rune that Loftur finds is the Ægishjálmur (or Helm of Awe), an Icelandic magical stave said to induce fear and to protect against abuse of power. *Page 6 **Egon reveals the Rauoskinna was the reason he invented the P.K.E. Meter **Once again, the ghost in the research tank is visually based on the Gulper Ghost from Kenner's Classic Hero Egon figure. **Egon reminds the ghost that the glass contains a charged polymer ***Egon revealed the nature of the glass in Volume 1 Issue #2 of the ongoing series **Egon alludes to the Firehouse **Egon mentions the Containment Unit **In panel 6, Egon's fish tank full of fungi and periodic table appears. They both previously appeared in Issue #1. *Page 7 **Peter and Winston's recollection of Egon and Ray's theory about the Eiffel Tower being a primitive French Containment Unit is a nod to the tower being as such in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" **Ray mentions the Poveglian artifact **Ray originally gave the Ghost Taser to Tiyah Clarke as a birthday gift. She revealed that to Winston in Volume 2 Issue #14 of the ongoing series. When they discovered Talking Pigeons outside their hotel window, Winston asked if she had it with her. **Ray had trouble remembering that because Tiamat made the world forget Winston and Tiyah ever met. This happened at the end of Volume 2 Issue #20 of the ongoing series as part of what Tiamat deemed a worthy sacrifice on Winston's behalf. *Page 8 **The scene opens in the Mona Lisa Room **Peter alludes to the Mona Lisa's theft in 1911. **Ray mentions the escape hatch, a nod to the moving of the "Night Watch" with one in September 1939 from the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam before the Nazis arrived. **In panel 2, behind Peter is the "Liberty Leading The People" **In panel 4, the Anubis statue from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" is on the left. *Page 9 **Jean l'Ecorcheur ("Jack the Skinner") is a local legend, he was a butcher hired by Catherine de Medicis, Queen of France in the 16th Century, as her assassin. But in the end, he knew too many secrets about the royal family and was assassinated. ***Incidentally, his last words before his death was "I will be back" much like Vigo. **Ray mentions Napoleon Bonaparte, who saw the Jean in 1815 before his defeat at Waterloo. ***He also appeared to Queen Marie-Antoinette in July 1792, while she was in jail in the Tuileries Castle just before her execution. ***In 1824, he appeared to Louis XVIII before his death. ***The last report of him was May 23, 1871 when a fire destroyed the Tuileries Castle. He was seen by the fire starters looking through a window of the room of Marshalls. *Page 11 **The David, the Venus de Milo, the Mona Lisa, and Code of Hammurabi are animated. *Page 12 **Peter refers to the Lieutenant as "Clouseau," a nod to Inspector Clouseau from the "Pink Panther" franchise. **Peter alludes to Dana Barrett who worked as an art restorer in Ghostbusters II *Page 13 **Peter mentions Nat Cole as a nod to one of his singles, "Mona Lisa" (1950) **Ray alludes to Gozerian incidents in the past when addressing the Code of Hammurabi **Ray mentions the Mood slime is self-replicating. This was first brought up in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) when Egon and Ray teach Rookie about the Plasm Distribution System. *Page 19 **The Lieutenant mentions the Unknown Soldier ghosts from last issue. *Page 20 **The Eiffel Tower is in the background. *Page 23 **Highway 287 in Laramie, Wyoming is investigated. **The field office in Denver, Colorado is mentioned. **Kylie Griffin is mentioned. **Among the basic equipment used, Ron's Boson Caster and the Megatrap are also used. **This marks the most Chicago Ghostbusters brought into a case - Ron Alexander, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka. **The property damage section mentions a special agent who is named after series colorist Luis Delgado. **Chicago is mentioned. *The Ghostbusters International #6 What Came Before! page mentions the events of Ghostbusters International #5: **The first image is a reuse of page 10 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #5 **The second image is a reuse of page 13 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #5 **The third image is a reuse of page 13 panel 2 from Ghostbusters International #5 *On page 5 of Ghostbusters International #8, the recorder plays at when Egon was talking about when he took P.K.E. readings while studying abroad. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue5RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover solicit version GhostbustersInternationalIssue5SubCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover solicit version GhostbustersInternationalIssue5SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue5CreditsPage.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersInternationalIssue5WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents